Google Play Birthday
This event started on March 5, 2014 and lasts for 7 days. It is very similar to the Ice Giant event. In-game description: "It's considered that island is the best place for any holiday. That's why it was decided to celebrate Google Play Birthday right here! Look, here's the main guest! Organize a celebration, feed your guest with various tasty things, and he will give you some gifts in exchange!" Zapping information Every 5 minutes a special tourist (later referred to as the peddler) will appear. In exchange for 5 zaps from your energy bar he will provide you with a treat to use during the feast. He also drops some chocolates (usually 3 of them), needed to start the feast. The Android has a total of 5,000 damage points and the time you have to defeat it is 6 hours. Treats Joining the feast You can do this in several ways. *Starting a feast yourself: it is difficult if you do not have many piastres to spend and are not eager to spend approximately 6 hours keeping an eye on the feast. *Finding an ongoing feast: instead of starting your own, you can search the currently ongoing ones and try to join one. Do this by clicking on "Ongoing feasts" button (right side of the event's screen). You can see how much energy the Android has (the number listed on the right side from the heart symbol), how many people are currently fighting alongside (up to 5, when their number reaches 5, nobody can join) and the time left until the feast ends if you do not win (the maximum number you can see is 5 hours 59 minutes, because each battle can take up to 6 hours). *Accepting an invitation from a friend: when you participate in a feast and your crew is smaller than 5 people, you can invite your friends by clicking "Invite" button below the Android's icon and choosing people from the list that opens up afterwards. Remember that if you start a feast yourself and you do not want to have the possible crew limited to friends only, you need to untick the "Accept friends only" button (a small icon in the lower right corner on the screen). When you have already joined a feast you did not start yourself, you can only invite your friends. Reward distribution In case the crew wins, everybody gets presents (which go to your inventory when collected), some experience, and, in case of the first 3 places (that are marked with star-shaped medals) a certain amount of additional rewards: *When Android is defeated 2500 XP is divided on the players participating. If a player does 50% of the damage he will get 1250 XP, a player doing 10% of the damage will get 250 XP and so on. *1st place: every 20 minutes the Android gives you a pile of presents; the tribute time lasts 2,5 hours. The 1st place also gets 3 piastres and a bunch of experience points. *2nd place: every 20 minutes the Android gives you a pile of presents; the tribute time lasts 1,5 hours. *3rd place: every 20 minutes the Android gives you a pile of presents; the tribute time lasts 50 minutes. *4th place: a single pile of presents. *5th place: a single pile of presents. *WARNING: if you dealt less than 5% of the overall damage, the chest you get is called Pacifist Chest, which contains only 1 shell, 1 pearl and 1 collect all profit scroll; this pack's contents does not change. If the crew loses, everybody will get some experience depending on how many damage points you got, but nothing else. Presents contents These are the different presents you can receive after feasting with the Android. If you have received a present that is not listed here, please let us know the contents in the comments. Also do so in case you see a different amount of something in the contents. Tips *Before you begin, if you can, try to let some fellow players know you want to start a feast. It makes the whole affair much more probable to win if you all do not have to chase each other on the "Ongoing feasts" page. It is allowed to advertise for a feast in the comments section below this page. But for feasts only, NO FRIEND REQUESTS! You are allowed to place your in-game contact information on your personal wiki profile. *Try to keep at least 5 energy zaps for the peddler selling treats for zaps - it is the easiest way to get some and he also drops chocolates (usually 3 of them), which are needed to start a feast. If you don't have enough zaps to take down that the peddler selling treats that is currently on your island and about to disappear, take note of how much time you need to recharge and then click on the Android. A new window opens and as a result all movement of the peddler is suspended but your energy bar will continue to recharge. Wait for the amount of time to pass to recharge your energy zaps, close the Android window and you will find the peddler in the same spot ready to be zapped. *You need chocolates to start a battle. They are given every time you accept the peddler's offer. Alternatively, you can buy them for 1 piastre each from the resource tab, but it is definitely not a good idea in comparison to the price. *If the crew consists of people on levels that vary drastically, if you are okay with accepting smaller rewards, it would seem profitable for all - in the long run - that the person possessing some free-to-spend piastres may keep an eye on the feast and even be in charge of pumping the necessary high-end treats into the game in the critical moment. This requires some contact between the players, though, but again, the strategy seems worth trying. *If you try to join the feast whose crew has already lowered the Android's health below 2,000 you are likely to get a warning "This was a great feast! Too bad you weren't there!". It is suspected to be a way to lure as many people as possible into either starting their own feasts (which usually requires spending some piastres or at least a lot of time and money for buying high-end treats) or engaging in losing ones. Category:Special Events